Starcraft: Attack of the Clones
by TrunxDaStampede
Summary: Ok, I know the name is stupid, but its' all I can think of right now. This is chapter one, and there is more to come when I have time. Please R&R.


I do not own Starcraft or anty of its' charachters. That's all.  
  
"Attack of the Clones"  
  
She couldn't believe it. Hardly anything ever surprised Sarah Kerrigan, The Queen of Blades, and ruler of the Zerg swarm. But this did. She had never thought those fools could do it, but they did. She allowed herself a small laugh. "Its' going to blow up in their faces, and I will be there when it does," she thought "And just wait until the Protoss find out," She said aloud, more to herself than her swarm of minions. "That will be quite an interesting little show." She laughed aloud, the sound echoing on the small barren planet of Char as her innumerable minions went about their individual tasks. "Very interesting."  
  
Jim Raynor sat there in the small make shift command center, on an un-named planet, thinking about the reports that had just come in. He was stunned beyond all belief. "I can't believe that fool is trying to do this. I knew he was stupid, but not this stupid," thought Raynor. "He turned to the marine that had delivered this message. "Prepare the transports. We're moving the base again. We can't run from a thing like this. Mengsk must be stopped." The marine did a quick salute. "Yes sir!" he said, in a uniform manner, before turning and marching to the Star port to fulfill his orders. Raynor allowed himself a small sigh. "Just wait until the Protoss find out," he said aloud, more to himself than his soldiers. "They're not gona be happy."  
  
Emperor Acturus Mengsk sat in his lush, comfortable chambers, thinking. There were dark red couches, dark blue chairs, fine art on the walls, and a holo-projector that was constantly playing and re-playing the speech he had given when he had taken power of all Terrans. He loved that speech, but there were other things to think about today. If all went according to his plan, the Protoss would soon be finished off, and the Zerg would be … challenged at least. "Just wait until the Protoss and Raynor find out," he laughed. "Boy will they be surprised." Raynor will rush to stop me, while those cowardly Protoss Judicators will try to stop all other Protoss from doing anything. He laughed some more. Same story every time with those Protoss. Some Protoss try to stop their enemies and the Judicators call them criminals, and try to kill them instead of the enemies. It was, in Mengsks' opinion, hilarious. "This should be… entertaining."  
  
The Protoss home world of Auir had been devastated by their war with the Zerg. Its' biggest cities were in ruins, its' population was decreased by about 2/3, and there was only one piece of good news. The groups of Zerg that had begun to run rampant throughout the world after their Overminds' destruction had finally been eradicated, so that was one less problem. They still, however, protected each city with a base. Even the smallest ones had their own bases. Better safe than sorry. One of these smaller cities was located on the very fringes of the populated area, and so had a larger base than most other cities. You never knew what could be in the unpopulated areas anymore. It was a normal day in the city, but in the base there was a feeling of uneasiness. No one was sure if it was because of their psychic abilities, or just a strange feeling. They were going about their duties when they heard yells from one of the groups patrolling outside the base. "ZERG!" they yelled mentally. "THE ZERG ARE COMING!!!" Then there was a slight telepathic yell and they were gone. "Zerg?! Here? Still? Mobilize the troops!" yelled the commander of the base. " There can't be many of them." Zealots began pouring from the base, followed by Dragoons. "Entaro Adun!" yelled the Zealots as they rushed out to meet the Zerg forces. Before them they saw a swarm of maybe a couple hundred Zerg consisting of Zerglings, Hydralisks, and Ultralisks. A normal Zerg attack force. The Zealots began igniting their psi-blades as they ran ahead. It was totally silent over the soon-to-be battlefield; the only sound the foot, and claw, steps on the hard ground. Then suddenly, like two tsunamis colliding, the forces met. Suddenly the air was filled with hideous roars and screams, and everyone's minds were filled with telepathic yells, battle cries, and death screams. The Zealots fought fiercely. They chopped and sliced with their blades, while the dragoons stayed back and laid down cover fire. One Zealot was doing very well. He had already killed about twenty of the little Zerglings and some Hydralisks. Suddenly he heard a monstrous roar behind him, and turned to see an Ultralisk. "Entaro Adun! Long live Auir!" Yelled the brave Zealot as he rushed forward toward the monster. He knew it would try to get him between its large tusks, so he wanted to avoid that. He dodged down, to go under it and stab upward into its belly, but got an unpleasant surprise. There was a line of spines coming up from underground directly in front of him. "Lurkers!" he yelled telepathically. "They have Lurkers!" The spines weren't touching the Ultralisk; they were only being pushed up out of the ground far enough to be able to hit him. The Zealot jumped forward under the Ultralisk and stabbed upward with all his might, injuring the beast. It fell on top of him, and less than a second later, the Lurkers' spines impaled both. Now all the Lurkers were attacking. Everywhere, spines were coming up from underground and impaling Protoss. "Send out the Observers!" yelled the commander. Soon, small satellites began pouring from the base. They positioned themselves evenly over the battlefield and began revealing the positions of each of the Zerg Lurkers for the Protoss ground forces. They had nearly defeated all these Zerg, when they heard and felt a huge rumbling. They looked up to see thousands upon thousands of Zerg running over the hill above their base. "Unbelievable…" whispered the commander. "Chaaaaarge!" He yelled. "Die honorably for Auir!" The sound of his words echoed in each Protoss' head as they ran forward to meet this new threat. He turned to a Zealot guarding him. "Send a message to the conclave. Tell them about this, then return to battle." Scouts began lifting up out of the Protoss' base and joining the battle, but once they got there Zerg Devourers quickly destroyed them with gobs of acid. A Templar stood up on a hill above the battle. After careful observation, he chose a spot and began to channel as much power as he could into a psionic storm. He created it over a spot where most of the Ultralisks were located, killing many of them, but there were many more. Suddenly the Templar jerked as an acid filled spine was launched by a Hydralisk and went straight through him. He fell to the ground, and before he died, he cast one last psionic storm. Before long, the Zealots were nearly all gone, the scouts had been destroyed totally, and the dragoons were still firing from the back of the battle. One dragoon was brave enough to charge in closer where he could do more damage. The other Dragoons followed his example and they moved into the battle. Too late they realized their mistake as more Zerg forces moved in behind them, cutting of their escape route. They were trapped in the battle. The Dragoon that had lead the charge forward was filled with anger. How could he have been so foolish? He may have just doomed them all! Enraged, he rushed forward into the main part of the battle and began blasting his cannon rapidly, barely even aiming yet scoring a hit with each shot. There were too many Zerg for it to be possible to miss. Small Zerglings were exploding, Hydralisks having their heads separated from the rest of their bodies, Devourers were crashing down to the ground, and he even defeated an Ultralisk with the help of some remaining Zealots. After all this, however, The Zergs numbers were barely even scratched. Before long, they realized this Dragoon posed a threat, and concentrated two Ultralisks on it. The beasts' charged forward, roaring like demons and the Dragoon rose to this threat. He began firing his cannon at them rapidly, blowing chunks out of the beasts with each shot he fired, but they kept charging. Before he knew it, they were upon him. One of them chopped two of his four legs off with its' huge tusks, but he was still firing. Finally, one of the Ultralisks exploded; gore flying out and all around. The other kept attacking. Finally, the monster attacked his main body portion with its' tusks and the Dragoon was cut in half horizontally. The two halves dropped to the ground, its' legs twitching. Blue liquid spilled out of the Dragoon, staining the ground around it. The Ultralisk rose up and roared triumphantly, its' tusks covered in blue liquid. The rest of the protoss warriors saw this act of bravery and sacrifice, and were filled with pride and hope. They began to fight with a vengeance.  
  
"Sir, we have just reached the Terran Dominion world of Mar Sara. Shall we begin orbit?" asked the marine. Raynor was standing on the bridge of his commanding Battleship, named after that same world. Mar Sara, once his home, had been destroyed by the Protoss after the Zerg infestation. Not one of their better moments. Now there were no plants, no trees, no life, and nothing but blackened, scorched ground. Not long after this had happened, they had joined up with Mengsk. Possibly one of their biggest mistakes ever. They had helped him to conquer the Terran government. It was because of them he was ruler now. "Sir? Are you all right?" asked the marine, looking worried. Raynor was a good leader, and liked by most of his men. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Begin orbit." "Yes, sir!" replied the soldier smartly. "Not very surprising they decided to have the complex here," thought Raynor. "No one would stumble upon it, but if they did, there would be no witnesses." "Sir. Orbit has been achieved. Are there any further orders for now?" "Just get some rest. You'll need it for this mission." "Yes, Sir!" replied the marine, before turning and marching out to do who knew what. Raynor walked over to a console and began choosing the men that would accompany him into the installation. This would be a dangerous mission. He didn't know what sort of defenses they had there, how many men they would have guarding the place, nothing. He changed the screen to a list of his most well trained ghosts. They would be a must for this mission. He hand picked two very capable looking ones from the list, then moved on to marines. He chose twenty of those. Next he picked five firebats, then two goliaths. That should be enough, he hoped. If not, he would have reinforcements on stand-by. Well, it was time to take his own advice and get some rest. He sent those orders to the barracks, so the soldiers would know who had been picked to go with him, then turned and walked to his quarters.  
  
Kerrigan sat in her hive, thinking. She didn't like the way things were turning out. She remembered the last time the Zerg had fought amongst themselves. It was disastrous, and partly the reason that the swarm was now on Char, recuperating. It would be even worse if the Terrans, especially that traitor Mengsk, controlled these Zerg totally. It was a major threat. It was still amazing to Kerrigan that they had actually cloned their own Zerg. She would have to do something about this. She already knew where the cloning was being done. The desecrated planet of Mar Sara. Now all the she had to do was stop it. She would go personally, along with a hand picked group of Zerg. "This will be fun," She thought. "Besides, I haven't been getting out enough  



End file.
